


Care

by Karria



Series: Critical Role Rarepairs [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karria/pseuds/Karria
Summary: Prompt:Vax, continuing in his apparent role as official VM matchmaker, follows up on asking Kynan to protect Cassandra...by asking Cassandra to look after Kynan.





	

Cassandra was in her office, when she heard a knock on her door.

“Come in,” she called, and the door opened, revealing Vax’ildan, a half-elf and one of her brother’s friends. He was alone, which surprised Cassandra; what business could he possibly have with her that he could not sort out with Percy?

“Hi,” he said in a hushed voice. “Do you have a moment?”

She put her quill down, straightening up a little. “What’s the matter?”

He entered the room and closed the door behind him.

“You know, that boy we brought with us?” he asked.

Cassandra thought about it for a while. She was occupied with much more important things, like her brother’s well-being, but she did recall someone new. He looked like he was around her age, and she sometimes saw him around the castle, usually with Jarrett.

“...yes? I don’t know anything about him, but I saw him a few times.” She said.

Vax leaned on the wall, crossing his arms and sighing.

“Look, I don’t know what Percy told you...” he looked at Cassandra, who shook her head. Her brother always managed to take off before she was able to talk to him.

“Ah, I see.” Vax laughed, shaking his head. “Look, Kynan’s been through some shit. He fucked up, and he knows it and tries to make amends.”

Cassandra nodded, not really sure where he is going with this.

“Could you make me a favour,” he said. “And maybe look after him a little? Make sure his not beating himself up too much?”

She didn’t expect a request like that. “I’m sorry,” she replied. “But I don’t understand what you have in mind?”

“Nothing much,” Vax assured her. “Just find him something to do, make sure he’s not getting into trouble.”

Cassandra furrowed her brows, considering the request. It was not that troublesome, but there was something she could get in exchange for this.

“I’ll make you a deal,” she said. “I’ll do it, and you’ll convince Percival to find some time to talk abot his responsibilities in Whitestone.”

Vax’ildan smiled slyly, like the proposition was something he was waiting for all along.

“Deal.” They shook hands and he was out of the room in the blink of an eye; Cassandra returned to her work, making a mental note to take care of this tomorrow.

***

She found him next day, in a mess hall. A human boy, with blond hair- he was sitting by himself, quietly eating his dinner. She felt a little bad for him; being lonely among so many people must’ve been horrible.

“Hello,” she greeted him. “Kynan, is it?”

He almost jumped when she spoke to him, looking up with his big, brown eyes, and almost immediately looking back down, realizing who his talking to.

“Yes, my lady.” He looked up again, trying to figure out how he should act like. Cassandra smiled slightly at him.

“Come to my office later. I might have a job for you.”

***

“You look awfully smug today, brother. What did you do?” Vex’ahlia asked her brother, squinting her eyes at him.

“You hurt me, Vex’ahlia! I am innocent!” he exclaimed dramatically, putting his hand on his chest.

She stared at him suspiciously for a few seconds, before she gave up and left, leaving Vax, still smiling in the middle of a mess hall.

He took one last look at the two people talking on the other side of the room, and then followed his sister.

 


End file.
